


longing

by supercalifragili



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: "he could facetime him, he could. the problem is it’d make him want more, it’d make him think of more, imagine more, more more more.like holding him close, pushing his palms against his chest, feel skin through skin how his heart beats, feel his pulse, have his fingertips over the flush on his cheeks, taste the heat, warm and scorching and almost impossible to bear."
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	longing

it’s easy, jinyoung guesses. it’s easy because yugyeom allows him, he thinks. it’s easy because over the years he’s been that clingy and yugyeom never shies away from affection, he welcomes it and gives it back tenfold.  
jinyoung loves to take the hand given, but he loves the arm more and yugyeom lets him have whatever he wants.  
jinyoung loves a challenge, he loves having to work for things, but with yugyeom he doesn’t have that patience.  
days, weeks in which yugyeom had a fever, cold -what yes and what not- were the worse, but in themselves jinyoung found the time to reflect, to soothe the itch with different things, to seek warmth and closeness by being close to other people, people he loves-obviously.  
so he starts wondering, and he watches even though he had been watching for years.  
maybe it’s physical, it’s yugyeom’s skin, how soft it looks, how white it is that makes him reach out, makes him wonder and dream and try to mark it whether visibly or not. maybe it’s the way yugyeom is, how he burrows, how he fits, how light he is.  
jinyoung loves his wrists the most, the skin there, thin and soft, frail.  
jinyoung loves his hands, he loves how red the fingertips become, he blushes easily too but that’s for another point.  
“oh what i’d give”  
“what?”  
he realizes he’s said it out loud, far from home, far from yugyeom, far from everything really.  
he smiles, simple and easy.  
“nothing”  
there’s no time to miss anyone. he concentrates.

jaebeom tells him that jus2 made him softer, easy to comply, amiable in a way he didn’t think he was before. jaebeom says that’s what yugyeom does to people: he makes them dote on him without even trying. without asking.  
jinyoung agrees, it’s true. jaebeom does look softer, he does look more amiable, what he doesn’t admit is that he’s smitten. jaebeom is a really perceptive person, but he’s oblivious in the same manner.  
jinyoung is more than happy to let that one solve by itself, or never, he doesn’t know which he prefers more. when jaebeom loves, he does so passionately and even if jinyoung is more than happy to let jaebeom just be smitten by yugyeom he wants to redirect that passion to something else.  
he finds he can’t share people that are precious to him, -even with other people that are precious to him- yugyeom is definitely one of those people.  
“jinyoung-ah, take care” yugyeom sing songs. he sounds tired, like he’s been sleeping irregularly  
it’s 2am when jinyoung receives the voice note, it’s only when he wakes up that he sees the notification.  
his heart does a funny thing, it skips and constricts way too tightly, releases and a flush of warmth that spreads through his body as quickly as it goes. jinyoung groans, tired and with feeling, he lets his head hit the pillows again.  
he hasn’t seen him in weeks which feel like months and years and centuries, he might be dramatic but he’s yearning and what else can he give up?  
he could FaceTime him, he could. the problem is it’d make him want more, it’d make him think of more, imagine more, more more _more_.  
like holding him close, pushing his palms against his chest, feel skin through skin how his heart beats, feel his pulse, have his fingertips over the flush on his cheeks, taste the heat, warm and scorching and almost impossible to bear. hear him chuckle and laugh and breathe and moan and pant and  
“i love you”  
yugyeom loves, with his words, with his actions, with his thoughts, with his body, with his feelings, the essence of him is love in a way that has jinyoung feel inadequate.  
“i love you” he voice notes in reply, because saying ‘me too’ doesn’t feel the same, it doesn’t match the same three words in the way jinyoung wants it to match. 

shooting takes long, the reprises take even longer, the cold bites the skin at his nape, it travels, scattering goosebumps along its journey. jinyoung looks up to the sky in the afternoon, the sun feels cold too.

yugyeom doesn’t text everyday, he texts when he feels like he wants to and for some reason his timing is always perfect. jinyoung wonders about guardian angels, he doesn’t know if yugyeom is one, but sometimes... just sometimes.  
jinyoung wakes up to voice notes, to texts, to five second video clips of yugyeom going about his day, dancing till his clothes are soaked in sweat, adhering against his skin. sometimes the clips are from bambam, most of the times from mark. jinyoung saves all of them: yugyeom eating, ruffling his hair, dozing on the couch, smiling at the sky, singing about everything and nothing at all. writing music with that look that makes jinyoung so happy, so proud. so in love.

yugyeom still calls him hyung at times, he safe keeps that word until jinyoung is deep inside him, holding his dick at the base, pumping it minutely as he languidly drags himself in and out. yugyeom says it like that, low and silky and pitched just right when jinyoung is kind, lets him come with three fingers wedged right at his prostate. he says it when jinyoung pulls the hair at his nape, tells him how much he loves him right under his earlobe and holds him still by his throat until he feels yugyeom swallow his own spit.  
he might know what it does to jinyoung, he might know how the way he says it pulls at the corners of his mouth, tightens the grip of his hands on yugyeom’s ankles, hips, waist, thighs, his neck. he might know it, but jinyoung never admits it.  
he says it when he’s coming and coming and coming, spasms shaking him until he holds himself close, legs right against his chest. jinyoung loves taking in him right then, feel him calm down, reminding him to breathe in, to relax, soothe him the way he wants to be soothed. he presses his palm there where his heart beats and sleeps.  
jinyoung practices a lot of self preservation, a lot of self control. he learned most of it, but he is that kind of person too.  
he puts his all into his work, his drive, the passion he feels deep inside him, the tension, the hold back, he channels it all there because that’s what he’s meant to do: act.  
In between breaks he takes time to breathe in, feel centered and the only way he can do that is by recalling memories, recalling Yugyeom.  
He doesn’t stray too far, if he did that he’d be lost.

there are times where jinyoung’s breathe hitches as he lays down in bed, shirt unbuttoned and his slacks on the floor. there are times when jinyoung still feels the telltale of kiss on his nape, of a languid body on top of his, of deft but gentle fingers as he pants into the sheets. yugyeom has him anyway he wants, he may not show it, but as much as he’s lenient and kind and patient jinyoung feels how different it is when it’s just the two of them. how yugyeom’s strength changes, how is tone commands, even when he’s suggesting things.  
he’s kind, ruthless in his gentleness. yugyeom is sweet as he is wicked, rewarding as he’s punitive. jinyoung is often left bereft at how symbiotic both of those sides of him are; that’s mostly when he’s pushed down and biting at the pillow soft and almost as real as skin in his mouth, sweat coating his entire body as he shivers pathetically, all as he’s chanting yugyeom’s name. yugyeom would talk him through it, punctuating his words with a hard roll of his hips against jinyoung’s ass, yugyeom would slink his knee in the middle of his thighs and jinyoung would whimper arching his back and grinding against it.  
yugyeom is thorough, when he dances, as he writes music, jots down lyrics. jinyoung does appreciate that for the group, but swears it unnerves him when he grinds deep inside him and keeps doing that until jinyoung is a sobbing mess, quivering underneath him and clutching at the sheets.  
jinyoung loves how defenseless he feels then, how good yugyeom gives to him, rough and deep and constant, he never wavers not even when jinyoung thinks he’s reached his limit. yugyeom loves safe words and even if jinyoung is stubborn enough to use them yugyeom knows when it’s too much and when it’s not.  
he can feel his whole body pulsating, throbbing and seeking for him. it’s feverish as it is soothing.  
jinyoung holds back. he loves teasing himself, dragging his palm in a slow upward dragging motion, circle loose around his dick. slickly, he brings it all the way up, closing the circle of his fingers in tightly as he reaches the head; he loves shaking through it, feel his thighs tremor with exertion as he keeps himself on the bed instead of letting his wants reign free, flip on the mattress and grind against the cotton fabric of his sheets, biting the inside of his arm, until all is left of him is nothing but aching bones.  
His leg spasms instinctively, toes curling when he gets there, it’s not enough, but it’ll do.  
he takes a long shower, feels his skin wrinkle as he wastes away in the bathtub, when he steps out the tips of his fingertips prickle a little and he smiles thinking about how silly it is that he should feel refreshed, but instead he feels even more on the edge.

“i love you” he voice notes to yugyeom before falling asleep, his voice sounds so much more gravelly than it should be, his throat scratches and he knows he should blow dry his hair before falling off the face of the earth, but  
“i miss you” he adds, two minutes later.

he’s yearning. he feels like he’s been doing that for months.

**Author's Note:**

> this is maybe around the time yugyeom went to la? felt longer than it was tbh, this is why the time stretches in this one-shot.  
> i put the tag for mature instead of explicit because i felt like it’s not explicit as a whole, but idk to each their own  
> please forgive any of the mistakes if there were any as you read, i've been re reading this so much i don't know anymore.  
> this is jingyeom, i hope y’all enjoyed it.


End file.
